


[Podfic] Introduction (Excerpt from the Introduction of Metal Heart: A Biography of a Superhero)

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofIntroduction (Excerpt from the Introduction of Metal Heart: A Biography of a Superhero)by MycroftRHAuthor's summary:Steve's not honoured. He never wanted to be asked to do this. He never wanted to write the eulogy, either.
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Introduction (Excerpt from the Introduction of Metal Heart: A Biography of a Superhero)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [1\. Introduction (Excerpt from the Introduction of Metal Heart: A Biography of a Superhero)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156382) by [MycroftRH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycroftRH/pseuds/MycroftRH). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from The Internet Archive

[LINK](https://archive.org/details/excerpt-from-the-introduction-of-metal-heart) | 00:01:21


End file.
